Ben 10: Ninja in Bellwood?
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Hinata Hyuga ends up in the world of Ben 10, and must team up with Ben and the gang; meanwhile Ben and Hinata start to have interest in each other.
1. Prologue

Ben 10: Ninja in Bellwood?

Chapter 1

Prologue 

**(The Village ****hidden in the leaf****)**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful day in konoha, everyone out getting fresh air no missions, we come upon three teenagers, they were team 8, also known as Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame; they were heading trowed the forest to train for a mission, while there, Hinata told Kiba that she was going to train at the river.

"Sure go ahead." Kiba said.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said as she ran to the river, when she was gone Kiba and Shino sat down to rest from the long walk.

**(At the river)**

**

* * *

**Hinata was in battle stance, she activated her Byakugan.

_"I will get stronger for Naruto-Kun!" _Hinata thought as she trained using the gentle fist but then something wired happen, a giant portal appeared in front of her.

"W-What is this?" Hinata said as she looked at the portal she took a step closer but she tripped and fell in it, she was now falling in the strange vortex.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she was falling.

Kiba and Shino heard her scream and ran to the river, she was no where in sight.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled worried about the shy girl.

**(Bellwood)**

**

* * *

**Ben was in his car driving home from school, while driving Ben was thinking about what Kevin and Gwen were doing.

"Man! I'm glad school's out now I can get some time with the others." Ben said with an excited look on his face.

But then Ben saw something that made his eyes widened, he saw a girl in the middle of the road, Ben stopped the car and got out and leaned against her to see if she was okay, he took a good look at her she was about his age with long dark blue hair, she wore a long sleeved lavender/white jacket, black sandals and navy blue pants, she had very beautiful pale skin almost like snow, she was beautiful and then she opened her eyes, they were amazing they were pure lavender white.

_"Wow!" _Ben thought as he looked at her eyes.

"N-N-Naruto-K-kun..." The mysterious girl whispered then she passed out, Ben's eyes widened.

"Who's Naruto-Kun?" Ben said as he carried the girl bridal style into his car and drove off.

**(Ben's house) **

* * *

Kevin and Gwen were in the living room watching T.V., Gwen was starting to worry about her cousin Ben.

"Gwen calm down I'm sure Ben's just out at Mr Smoothies." Kevin assured.

"I know but something doesn't seem right." Gwen said worried.

Then they heard a knock at the door, Gwen walked up to and opened it, Gwen's eyes widened, she noticed the girl the Ben was caring.

"Ben? who is that?" Gwen said shocked.

"I'll explain later!" Ben said as he laid the girl on the couch, Kevin got up and looked at the girl.

"Wow she's cute nice work Ben!" Kevin gave a thumbs up, Gwen nudge him.

"Now explain Ben who's this girl?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"I don't know I found in the middle of the road, she was unconscious I ran up to her to see if she was alive," Ben explained to he friends "Then she opened her eyes and said something about a Naruto-Kun."

Gwen and Kevin looked at each other then at Ben, they were shocked by his story.

"Who the hell's Naruto-Kun?" Kevin asked.

"That what I want to know, but let her rest for a while then will ask her." Ben said as he stared at the girl on the couch.

**(Later that same day)**

**

* * *

**The mysterious girl was opening her eyes, everything was blurry and not right, her vision was coming back, she was in some kind of room, she was stunned as she saw three unfamiliar faces.

"She's coming to." The big guy with the black hair and onyx eyes said.

"Wow her eyes their beautiful." The girl with the red hair tide in a pony tail and green eyes said with the mouth wide open.

"You alright?" The last one asked it was a boy with brown hair green eyes.

"W-Where am I?" The girl asked disoriented.

"You in my house, I'm Ben, that's my cousin Gwen and that's Kevin," the boy named Ben introdced "What's you name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga..." She introdced.

**To be continued **


	2. New in town

Chapter 2

New in town

**(Ben's living room)**

* * *

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga..." She introduced.

_'Wow even her name is beautiful!' _Ben thought to himself as a faded blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Wow, you're not from here are you?" Gwen asked politely.

"N-No." Hinata said shyly, then she felt a sharp pain on her left arm.

"You alright?" Ben asked concerned.

"Y-Yes j-just a little bruise t-that's all." Hinata said.

"I go get the first aid kit I'll be right back!" Gwen said as she went to get the first aid kit.

"So were are you from Hinata?" Kevin asked rudely.

"Kevin!" Ben yelled.

"What? I just want to know." Kevin said.

"W-Well I-" Hinata was cut off when Gwen came back with the first aid kit.

"I'm back!" Gwen said as she sat on the couch next to Hinata, when Gwen was finished putting the bandage on Hinata's left arm, they started ask questions to Hinata.

"W-Well you see I was sucked in this strange looking hole, an t-that's how I g-got here." Hinata answered shyly; everyone was staring at her with widened eyes.

"That's bizarre." Gwen said.

"So you saying that you live in this other world and this village called Konoha were ninjas live?" Kevin said a little confused.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said.

"Wow wired, do you remember anything else?" Ben asked scratching his head.

"N-No n-not really." Hinata said with a her head down.

"Why are you stuttering so much?" Kevin asked, this only made Hinata sadder.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled.

"What I'm just asking, I'm sorry for that." Kevin apologized.

"I-It's o-okay." Hinata said with a shy smile, Then Ben sat next to her, this only made her blush more.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Ben asked with a grin, Hinata eyes teared up.

"Is something wrong if it's something I did-" Ben was cut off.

"N-No it's just that you remind me of someone." Hinata said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto?" Ben asked, Hinata's eyes widened.

"How did you-" Hinata was cut off.

"I heard you say his name when you were asleep you were on the road when I found you." Ben said.

"R-Really?" Hinata said blushing into a redder color, Ben laughed at this.

"You're so cute Hinata, and yeah I did heard you say his name, do you like him?" Ben asked, Hinata was now shocked as ever.

"W-Well I-I do." Hinata said shyly.

"He's a real lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl like him that much." Ben said lovingly.

"Y-You r-really think I'm beautiful?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Of course, I've never met any girl like you." Ben said with a smile, Hinata smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" Ben asked as he got up.

"Yes." Hinata said, Ben was shocked that she didn't stutter this time, he left and went in to the kitchen.

**To be continued**


End file.
